marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 24
... Peter Parker awakens from nightmares about some of his foes including Demogoblin, Hobgoblin, the Green Goblin, and Venom. Unable to got back to sleep, Peter decides to go out web-slinging in order to clear his head. Before leaving, he leaves a note for his wife Mary Jane telling her where he went so she doesn't worry.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from history by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. As Peter changes into his Spider-Man costume he wonders if he's Peter Parker or his alter-ego, considering how often his costumed identity has creeped into his personal life. As he swing across the city, Spider-Man spots a mugger about to attack someone from behind and snatches them off the street before they can accomplish this. As the hero swings onward, he is unaware that something is lurking in the shadows watching him. Elsewhere in the city, Jason Macendale also tosses and turns in his sleep. He is haunted by the memory of his time possessed by a demon during his attempt to gain more power and how he was recently separated from the creature.The narrative glosses over Macendale's career as Jack O'Lantern, then as the Hobgoblin, and his demonic possession. These milestones started in , , and respectively. The demonic portion of him was exorcised from his body in . Waking up, Jason begins training his skills to get it off his mind. He ultimately puts on his Hobgoblin costume and heads out looking for the Demogoblin, unaware that his would-be prey is following after him.The events above account for the first 8 pages of this story. Readers should next read the first 14 pages of . By this time, Spider-Man is swinging through Times Square, considering the idea that hanging up his costume since most of his foes only exist because their vendetta against Spider-Man. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off and he narrowly dodges the body of the Hobgoblin. It has been hurled into one of the digital signs over Times Square by the Demogoblin, who has come to punish his former host for his past sins. In order to protect the innocent bystanders down on the street, Spider-Man tries to shut down the fight before someone gets hurt. Suddenly, the streets begin to become misty and Spider-Man is ambushed by a creature that looks like a warped version of himself. It is wearing what looks like a Spider-Man costume, but it has segmented eyes, razor sharp teeth, and six arms. As Spider-Man struggles to get the creature off of him, the Hobgoblin recovers his glider and tries to escape.These events occur on page 9 to 13 of this issue. Readers should read all of . As soon as Hobgoblin tries to get away, he is pursued by the Demogoblin who begins tossing burning razor bats and pumpkin bombs in an attempt to destroy Macendale. At that moment, Spider-Man tosses his evil doppelganger off of a rooftop. Unfortunately, it survives the fall and climbs back up after Spider-Man. Deciding he has to stop this fight immediately, Spider-Man knocks Demogoblin to the ground with a single kick. When the Hobgoblin tries to flee, Spider-Man attaches a web-line to his glider in the hopes of taking him down as well. That's when the Spider-Doppleganger begins firing web-lines at them. The creature's webbing is razor sharp and cuts through Spider-Man's web-line and slices open the Hobgoblin's shoulder. Both men fall into a nearby alley where they are penned in by their attackers. Fed up of his demonic double coming after him, Hobgoblin pulls out a ray gun and begins blasting him while Spider-Man deals with his evil twin. By the time Spider-Man knocks out his double, Demogoblin has fled, leaving the wall-crawler under the barrel of the Hobgoblin's gun. However, as the villain pulls the trigger, the Spider-Doppleganger leaps at the hero. Spider-Man's spider-sense allows him to duck in time, leaving the evil twin to take the shot meant to for the hero. The blast sends the doppleganger flying backward, impaling itself on a fencepost. In the confusion, the Hobgoblin manages to escape. Thinking his evil twin is dead, Spider-Man decides to go to the Four Freedoms Plaza to see what Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four can make of this strange encounter.The above accounts for page 14-22. Readers should next read pages 15 to 40 of . After Spider-Man leaves, Demogoblin returns to the scene. Deciding that the Spider-Doppleganger can be a useful tool in his war against evil, the demon infuses it with some of his magic and carries the body away. Infinity War continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Reading Order This issue occurs during the events of the First Chapter of the Infinity War event. Below is a page-by-page listing of the reading order. Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man wakes up from nightmares and goes out web-slinging. * - Spider-Man interrupts a battle between Hobgoblin and Demogoblin. * - Spider-Man battles Spider-Doppleganger to the death. * - Spider-Man heads to the Four Freedoms Plaza. Spider-Doppleganger: * - The Spider-Doppelganger stalks Spider-Man. * - Spider-Doppelganger attacks Spider-Man during his battle with Hobgoblin and Demogoblin. * - The Spider-Dopplegang is seemingly killed when shot by Hobgoblin and impailed on a fence post. * - Demogoblin carries away the Spider-Doppleganger's body. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}